Simple Pleasures
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: TemaXShika. Temari and Shikamaru have open crushes on each other although neither will admit it. What happens when they discover they have more in common than they think? Will Temari's plan of revenge turn against her and get her to reveal the inner Shika
1. Come on Pumpkin!

Simple Pleasures

"It seems you've been practicing huh?" The shadow user said. Out of breath his companion replied with a simple, "Yup."

It was a calm day in Konoha as the soft wind of the crisp clear air blew softly around the pair of shinobi's. "Well we've been practicing for about two and a half hours, I guess you deserve a rest now." Nara Shikamaru said to his companion. Panting, _she_ plopped down under the tall oak tree that was nearby.

She was covered in sweat and still had trouble breathing, but she instantly shot right back up and got into her fighting stance. "Are you ready?" She asked him. Shikamaru, who hadn't even begun to rest yet, looked at her. "What do you mean _am I ready?_ I thought it was called a rest for a reason." He said.

She brushed the sweat from her forehead and taunted the younger chunin. "Come on lazy! It's time to battle." Shikamaru gazed at her and scoffed.

"You can and you will wait." Was all he said before he started to pull out a cigarette. The female used her strong hands and smacked the cigarette out of his. "What you do that for?" He jumped. "I'm ready to fight." She simply said donning a smirk. "Can't you wait…" "No." She interrupted. Shikamaru sighed. "Well you will this time." He said as firm as he could.

The blonde Suna kunoichi grew very impatient within moments. "Come on." She pleaded. Shikamaru didn't budge, as a matter of fact he ignored her advances. (That came out wrong !) "Come on Nara san. I go out for the jonin exams in two days and you promised you'd help." Temari whined to him. "I know what I said, there's no need to remind me."

Temari grew more upset and sat down on the rock once more. Moments went by and Shikamaru put out his cigarette, he noticed how annoyed his companion seemed. He walked over to her and stood behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Your problem is you're way to tense about the Jonin exams because it's so close. You need to relax for a while, you have two days." He said as he began to slowly massage her shoulders. After it went on for about a minute or two Temari realized the situation around her, Shikamaru was showing affection towards a human being, not to mention a female.

Temari jumped up and looked at him. "See that's exactly why you're so anxious, you're too jumpy." He told her. "You were touching me!" She shouted to him. "I was easing your tension." He calmed her. Temari growled. "Never mind." "But you must have enjoyed it thought, right?" Temari couldn't argue with that, it being it was true, until she realized it wasn't a dream…this time.

"Anyways, like I was saying. I know they are two days away, that's all the more reason to train harder." She said. "Don't you think you trained enough?" He said bothered. "No, I'll know when I had enough!" She said angrily. "Woman, I think you need to calm down before you burst something." He told her. "Look, I did promise I'd help you and I have for the past week. Day in and day out, chakra training, jutsu's, and even using me as a test dummy for your Daikamaitachi no Jutsu. What else is there I could possible help you with?" he said highly bothered at that point.

Temari armed herself with a kunai and got into her fighting stance. "Taijutsu combat!" She said. "What? Do I look like Rock Lee or Master Gai to you? Plus you have a kunai, using that would make it regular combat not taijutsu."

"Come on Nara san, help me." She whined once again. He looked at her and shook his head no. "Fine then!" she said putting her things away. Temari began packing up. "Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. "Well if you don't teach me I'll get someone else to. Maybe that Hyuuga kid will help me out, he seems career oriented." She trailed off.

"Alright! Alright!" he began. "Let's get this over with." Temari looked at Shikamaru and thought to herself. _"How did he even make jonin in the first place?"_

The two practiced for what seemed like forever. Hours went by of endless taijutsu and armed combat. Every time Shikamaru would let Temari win, on two counts; one, he was too lazy to even try and two, to allow her to believe she was actually "strong." Temari wasn't stupid though she caught on very quickly.

Three and a half hours of training went by when they finally took a break. Temari fell, slumped by the tree as did her companion. "I'm tired." She whined out. Shikamaru just looked at her. "You're tired? I'm the one who's tired. All you did is what came naturally, do you know how hard it was to allow you to win everything? It takes planning."

Temari wiped the remainder of sweat from her forehead and turned her gaze to Shikamaru. "That's another thing." She began. "Why were you letting me win?" Shikamaru looked at her then preceded to take out another cigarette. "It's training. If I was to actually fight you it'd be combat. You wanted me to help you not kill you." He told her.

She turned her gaze back toward the sun setting in the sky. "Looks like it's getting dark soon. I better head back to my village." Shikamaru didn't say anything he lit his cigarette. "Have you ever seen the sun set?" she asked randomly. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the thick gray smoke, then looked at her confused. "It's setting now isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"That is what you call a sunset? You need to see one over in Suna, it's much better than this. I mean you don't even see clouds or the fiery redness of the sky. Come on!" she told him grabbing his wrist. Shikamaru shoved her off. "I'm busy here, besides I'm not going to Suna this time of night and risk getting caught there. Bye!" he said angered.

"Come on Nara san! I think you'd love to look at the clouds." "No." Temari looked at him. "Well the least a gentleman could do is buy his lady dinner." She said with a smirk. Shikamaru nearly choked on the smoke at the sound of that. "_My lady_? Since when were you _my lady_?" he asked her. "Since this could considered a date by most people that would pass by. They see me and you alone on the training grounds, the sun setting and it getting all dark not to mention you are sitting next to me and you've rested you're hand on top of mine since we took a break." She told him.

As soon as he looked down at the placement of their hands he moved his back. "You put that there!" he shouted at her. "Are you serious Nara san? I didn't do anything like that, as soon as you sat next to me, you placed your hand there." Temari told him. "No, I took out a cigarette and you had to do it then." He said. "No, you took it out then placed your hand right back in the exact same spot. Are you trying to tell me something?" She teased. "No the question is, are _you_ trying to tell me something?" "Nani, what do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean you seem to complain about me so much whenever we're paired up for a mission but yet you picked me in particular to assist you today, not to mention why didn't you move my hand when you noticed it there, if you don't like me so much?"

Temari turned bright red at this point as she begun to stammer. "Maybe I felt sorry for you or something. Are you going to buy my dinner or what?" she said as she badly but surely changed the subject. He just looked at her once more and then turned his head to blow out the thick smoke once again. "What do you want to eat? And don't ask for anything too expensive either, I'm not made of money." He complained.

"I don't know. I mean all you all have her in Konoha is that lame ramen stand, no offensive." "Non taken." He said. "I'm in the mood for something else." She said tapping her index finger on her chin. "Something spicy and hot…" she then looked at him. "Oh that's right you can't handle anything spicy, you're not old enough to understand." She said pinching his cheeks steadily teasing him.

He shrugged her off. "Stop it, what if someone walks by and sees you doing that. You must forgot I live in this village not you." Temari looked at him in a dissatisfied way. "You act as if you have a reputation here or something. From what I heard you're far from that."

Shikamaru ignored her once again. "I mean if you want a reputation I can give you one…" she trailed off. "No thanks, I heard about your reputation already. I don't want any part of that." Temari's eyes shot wide open. "What are you saying shadow boy?!" she shouted at him grabbing his collar. "Nothing at all now calm down and get your hands off me before people see this and begin thinking things alright."

Temari slowly backed off not before devising a plan in her head. She gave him a small smirk and walked away. "So what do you want to eat? Please hurry up because I don't have all night either." He said annoyed simply by her presence. "Well I don't know! You guys eat weird over here I rather have something that will burn my mouth when I eat it….." "Try some acid." He interrupted. "What was that?" Temari asked. "I asked so where do you want to go." He said covering his lie.

"I guess I'll have to get that same lame old ramen huh?" she asked him. "It seems that way huh?" The two gathered their things and walked in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

The pair walked a few feet from each other as directed by Shikamaru. It was to let people know they were walking together but not on a date or anything close to it. They were engaged in a small conversation when Shikamaru spotted Ino and Chouji walking up, he knew if Ino saw them walking together he'd never hear the end of her teasing.

In a desperate attempt to ditch Temari, Shikamaru pushed her aside into a set of bushes hoping she'd stay down long enough for them to pass by. Temari looked up from the dirty ground to see her companion walking alone and when she got a glimpse ahead of him she figured out why he did that. Temari smirked. "Is that lazy bastard is ashamed of being seen with me or something? Now it's time to play." She said with a devilish grin. She sat waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji waved. A slightly nervous Shikamaru continued to look over his shoulder hoping Temari was knocked out or something. "Where are you going all alone this time at night? Only people out this late are couples and insomniacs, so I take it you're the second one right?" Ino asked. "I'm just walking that's all."

"Oh that's nice. Well me and Ino are on a date, it's our anniversary and we're going to get all dressed and go out on the town to this restaurant, the food is awesome. We thought it'd be fun to get all dressed up for it. A few others are coming as well." Chouji said smiling. "Want to come with us?" Ino invited. "No, I'll be on my way. See you guys later."

"Oh Shikamaru kun!" a _"sing a song"_ type voice called from behind him. "That sounds so delightful, we should join them sweetie!" Temari said appearing out of the bushes at his inopportune moment. Ino and Chouji looked highly confused at the sight of Temari especially with her being so affectionate. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's arm and snuggled against him steadily smiling. The expression on Shikamaru's face was simply shock.

He looked at the blonde kunoichi and could see sheer evil in her eyes. "How could you turn down your friends sweetie pie? We should join them on their anniversary day." Temari continued with her charade. "Ummm Shikamaru, is there something that you're not telling us?" Chouji asked looking at Temari. Before Shikamaru could get a single breath out Temari took over preventing him from speaking. She playfully smacked Shikamaru on the arm and had a look of distraught on her face.

"Oh pumpkin! How could you not mention to your friends our relationship?!" she blurted out. Ino and Chouji's faces dropped. "Relationship?" Ino questioned. "Pumpkin?" said Chouji with a slight chuckle.

"I'm Temari, Shikamaru's fiancée. You know me from the chunin exams." "Fiancée?!?" they shouted. "Oh my yes! My snuggle bunny has been a delight to me and the day he asked me to marry him was the best day of my life. I knew he was nervous but he surpassed all that, it was such a touching moment as we both cried together. Right sweetie?"

"Wait what? Shikamaru cried?" Ino asked. "Very much indeed. It was so sweet." Ino and Chouji giggled. "Did you need a hanky to blow your nose in after shedding your tears?" Chouji teased. Shikamaru growled at him. "Well Shika kun, since you never told your friends about me I guess no time is like the present huh?" She began.

"_You can't be serious?" _he whispered to her low enough for Ino and Chouji not to hear. All Temari did was smirk. "We're accepting your offer of a night out to share in your happiness, where should we meet?" Temari asked. "Wait a second! Wait a second! I'm not going anywhere! You can go by yourself, I refuse to allow you to continue this charade any longer!" He said shoving Temari off him.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said as if she was his mother or something. "What?" he asked angrily. Right on command Temari began to tear up slightly and sniffled for them to hear. "How could you treat her like that. Look at her she's crying. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ino bashed him. "Yeah Shikamaru, all she wants to do is hang out with us come on just for an hour that's all. She is your fiancée." Chouji told him.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and then the others, he felt sorry for her…slightly. Shikamaru adored his friends but he didn't want to be out in public with her keeping up this charade. "I meant to say, I don't want to infringe on your alone time as we both know how special an anniversary is, it's meant to be shared with just you two. Right…honey?" Shikamaru shuddered as he moved closer to Temari and placed his arm around her shoulders.

This confused her. "Ri- Right?" she said unsure what to think of his suddenness. "I kind of had a surprise for Temari tonight alright. Maybe some other time alright?" "Oh we understand completely. See you two later." Ino said before her and Chouji left.

As soon as they were out of sight Shikamaru quickly jerked his arm from Temari. "Why did you have to go along and make everything all troublesome?" he said then began to walk off. "You need to order your ramen to go, then go back home." He told her then continued his way.

"Why did I do it? It's called making you loosen up! You know what your problem is? You're too uptight so to speak, I mean can't you take a joke?" Temari shouted going back after him. Shikamaru continued to walk as Temari was close behind him.

Through the arguing they made it to Ichiraku. Once they arrived they discovered that it was already closed for the evening. Temari cut her eyes straight to Shikamaru. "This is all your fault. If you were to accept their invitation I'd be eating right now and a lot happier."

Shikamaru didn't care in the slightest at her words. "Well I'm going home then….I have some food if eating right this very moment is that important to you." He told her as he began to walk away. Temari was happy then instantly reverted to her old self. "You mean you actually have food in your apartment? It's probably not enough to satisfy me."

Shikamaru glared at her as he got caught up in the words she just said. _"Yeah, I bet it takes a lot to satisfy you, in more ways than one."_ He thought to himself. "You can stay here if you want I'm going home." He told her waving one hand in the air as he walked off. Temari stood there and when he was a few feet away she decided to go after him.

"I guess I can come over and show you a thing or two about cooking." She said walking by his side. "Please don't Kankuro told me about your cooking already." He said. "Why does everyone keep saying that!? What the hell has Kankuro been saying exactly?" she questioned.

The walk to his apartment was silent for the most part. They didn't run into anyone else surprisingly, as it would have been the best time for it. They finally reached his front door and he opened it and allowed her inside first. Temari looked around to see exactly what she expected, a plain old one bedroom apartment with no excitement whatsoever.

"Why is everything about you so depressing and simple?" she asked him randomly. He looked at her. "There is the kitchen." He said pointing as he went to relax on his sofa. "Cook your food then leave." Temari was disgusted but was happy she was able to eat. She went to the kitchen then scoured the cabinets. She found some things but it wasn't much. Then she took a look inside the fridge when she came upon a steak that was thawing and in the small drawer beneath the shelf was nothing but assorted hot peppers.

Temari's spirits shot way up then she looked at the lazy shinobi in astonishment. She simply muttered the words, "You like hot stuff too?"

To Be Continued


	2. Now, A Little Bit Of Food Play

Simple Pleasures (Part 2)

Ino was putting on her earrings in the bathroom when Chouji walked in to give himself one final look over. "Chouji, can you do this for me?" she asked holding her necklace. "Sure." "Is Tenten and Neji still coming?" she asked him. "Yes they are. When I called I could feel Tenten's eagerness through the phone." Ino smiled.

"Yeah I bet. Every since Neji was hospitalized after that mission and then he was stuck in the house for three weeks she's been wanting to go out for so long. I knew it was smart to invite them especially since he's a lot better now." Ino told him. Chouji turned her around and looked at her. "My girlfriend is going to be the prettiest one there, you know that?" he said to her with a huge smile on his face. Ino smiled back and said, "I know."

Ino was slowly getting out of her characteristic vanity about herself, but that was something that was going to take time to do. Chouji didn't mind as much, but it did bother him.

"What about Sakura and Lee, are they still coming?" Ino asked him. Chouji had a nervous look on his face and took a deep breath. "Umm…about that…" he trailed off. Ino stopped and looked at him. "Chouji Akimichi, you better be telling me that they are there waiting for us already." She said with anger in her voice.

"Not exactly. Now don't get mad but Lee was called out for a mission last minute and Sakura refuses to go without Lee being there." "What?" she shouted. "You said you wouldn't get mad." Said Chouji. "I did not!" Ino shouted, she then slumped on the bed. "This is terrible. I had it all planned out and it was suppose to be three couples not lonely two." "Aww, don't worry we can still have fun. Are you ready to go?" he asked her with his are around her.

"I guess so. Let me get my purse." She said depressed as she went into the bathroom to put her makeup in her bag. "Chouji, what about Shika-…" "Don't even complete that sentence." Chouji said cutting her off. "Why not?" "I knew you were going to ask that. He has plans remember." Chouji said.

"I know and that still bothers me. When did he get interested in a girl? Then the Kazekage's sister at that, he could be killed if anything was to happen to her." Ino said. "I know. But you know Shikamaru, girls always annoy him so it only makes since that the very thing that annoys him would spark his interest." "That's true. Plus she's really bossy so she probably forced him into it. It just amazes me that you're his best friend and he never told you about it. Not to mention he never told me. We were all on a team for goodness sakes!" Ino whined.

"Maybe he was worried because she's the Kazekage's sister. Either way it's not important now. What's important is us going out." he said with a smile and spinning her around. "It's still strange though." Ino said. "Yeah, but come on lets go! I've been waiting all day for this and Neji and Tenten will be waiting for us."

Ino and Chouji then left out and made their way to the restaurant to meet with their friends.

Shikamaru's Place

Temari stared at the hot peppers and then at him once again. "Nara san? I had no idea you liked spicy stuff too." She said bringing several banana and habanero peppers to the sofa where he was. He moved his hand to swat her away. "Get that out of my face. I'm resting." He told her. "Since when do you like hot peppers? You never told me this." She asked him.

"I don't have to tell you everything. We're not married, hell weren't not even dating." He complained. Temari sighed. "I know that. I'm just saying that when I said I wanted something spicy you could have said you have something for me." Temari thought what she said thoroughly and began to slightly blush. Shikamaru noticed her redness and just groaned. Then came the awkward silence.

Temari then got up and returned to the kitchen. "Well I'm going to cook this steak and smother it in peppers. I saw some potatoes, I guess I can use those as well. Oh and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind some sliced carrots, that's the only vegetable I could find." She said. He opened one eye, glanced at her then shut it again, as he could care less.

Temari was pulling out different pots and pans. "Yup I'm going to cook this steak to perfection." She voiced. Shikamaru ignored her at first then had a flashback of that one day he talked to Kankuro.

"_My advice for my sister is to find a guy that owns a restaurant." Kankuro said. "Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Me and Gaara had to suffer. Even after the sand spirit was extracted from him there are nights where he still doesn't sleep, that's because he's haunted by Temari's cooking. It can get so bad that one time I was in bed for a week with food poisoning." Shikamaru scoffed at him. _

"_Oh that's nothing. It's worse than that. Temari is the only person I know that somehow burnt…no more like scorched a damn cheesecake! It was suppose to be for my birthday and that didn't go well at all." Kankuro told him. "Whatever." "If you ever have to suffer like we did remember this, if she uses the words, Perfection, excellence or say the phrase, "This will be the best meal ever." Avoid eating it because last time she said those three words, I was set on fire, had found one of the utensils in my food…broken as well. Finally not to mention caused Suna to suffer a epidemic of random bouts of food poisoning. Basically its bad." _

Shikamaru's eyes shot open once again, this time he was a lot more alert than before. He raced to the kitchen to retrieve the steak from Temari. "Hey how about we go out?" he quickly suggested grabbing her hands as he stood behind her. "No that's okay. I already have a meal planned. What's the matter with you anyway?" she questioned.

"Come on I doubt you want to slave over a hot stove and then get back to Suna really late and have to deal with your brother." He told her. _"Just agree woman! I don't want my house on fire or anything worse." _ He thought. "What's the sudden interest in going out all of a sudden?" she asked. "Baka!" he said letting go of her wrists.

He went back to the sofa and sat there. Temari began to breath normally once again once she didn't feel his skin against hers. "What's your problem?" she asked him as she sliced the carrots. "Nothing." He said as he watched her every move. She then put all the carrots in a pot and filled it with water, placed it on the stove then turned on the fire. Shikamaru felt a huge lump in his throat at that point. He was nervous of what was going to happen.

Temari then turned her focus to the potatoes, it all seemed fine until she began to stab into them with the knife like a mad person. _"What the heck is she doing? Now if she cuts herself they'll report it to the Kazekage and then she'll probably tell him she was in my house. Then he'd come after me…." _Shikamaru jumped up and went over there. Just as she was about to stab the poor potato once again, Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to stop her. "

"What's going on?" she said as she held the knife a few inches from the potato that she was holding. "I have you in my Kagemane no jutsu because you're going to stab yourself." He said as he stood a few feet from her. "No I'm not. I haven't yet." She assured him. "Well there's a first time for everything." He released his jutsu and took the potato and knife from her. "This is how you're suppose to cut these things and if you tell anyone this I'll be forced to kill you, understand?" she asked him. Temari nodded.

Shikamaru sliced it perfectly as Temari giggled at him. "Shut up! Why don't you know how to cook correctly and you're a girl." He said passing the knife back to her. "Umm my mother did die because of my brother I was like really young when that happened." She said. He looked at her. "Give me your hand." A chill shocked Temari's spine at the sound of those words as he stood behind her, guiding her hands how to slice the potato correctly. The feeling of his hands on hers openly amazed her.

Shikamaru could feel an increased amount of chakra from her as well. He questioned it in his mind but ignored it. After cooking the potatoes they moved on to the main course, the steak. First Shikamaru allowed her to focus on the peppers it was to be cooked in. Temari was surprised that the laziest Konoha nin knew how to cook, it baffled her.

"As a matter of fact, move out the way and watch. Let me show you how to handle a man's meat." He told her. A strong blush came across Temari's face as Shikamaru felt his embarrassment as well. "I don't mean that way…anyways move." Temari moved quickly and took her place at the counter with a stool. "I have to see this." She said softly. Shikamaru began to work his magic on the peppers as Temari watched openly.

"So you of all people can cook huh?" she said. "You watching aren't you?" he said. Temari rested her hands on the counter and watched him openly when suddenly they heard a loud crash of thunder so loud it sent sound waves through each of them cause Temari to jump. "Oh my gosh what was that?" She asked panicking. "It was thunder calm down. I keep forgetting it's a desert in the sand village and you're not used to rain like we are here." He reached into a cabinet to look for something and didn't find anything. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. "What's wrong?" "I'm out of cayenne pepper, I need it took make my steak." He said.

"I can go get some it is right down the street." She suggested. "No it's to troublesome. I'll have to do without it." Shikamaru continued to perfect his dish as everything was finished cooking. The carrots were done and surprisingly seasoned to his liking. The potatoes were almost finished as well. "What made you like spicy stuff not to mention like to cook?" she asked him. He just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "No one asked you to talk."

"Are you still mad about earlier?" she asked him. He said nothing. "You're such a baby you know that?" "Whatever." He said. All of a sudden the sound of pouring down rain came upon them. It seemed to be a bad storm outside and hitting fast. Shikamaru went to the window and peeked outside. _"For all nights to be a bad storm, it would be the night I have her here in my house."_ He thought as he watched the pouring rain.

Shikamaru turned to look at them with a less than pleased look on his face. "It's going to be a bad storm. You have two choices leave and get back home as fast as you can or stay outside in the storm." He said. "Wait why can't I stay here where it's dry?" Temari asked. "Its bad enough you're in my house, I rather you not stay." "So you'd send a girl out in the storm by herself?" Temari asked.

"No I wouldn't but you're not a girl…" he trailed off. Temari's face dropped. "That's it! I'm not taking any of your crap anymore!" she shouted charging toward him with a kunai. Shikamaru sucked his teeth at her. Once Temari was inches away from his face he simply grabbed her wrists with great force causing her to drop the kunai. "Look! I'll let you stay as long as you don't try to kill me." Temari smiled. "Fine."

They then began to eat the meal that they both prepared. Temari wouldn't admit it but she was rather impressed with the way the steak tasted. It was spicy just as she liked it and this amazed her. They sat at the counter on stools as silence overcame them, all you could hear was the small sounds of silverware tapping the plate or small gulps of soda being drank.

Between bites they would give small glances at each other as negative but sultry thoughts crossed their minds. Shikamaru's thoughts weren't as bad as Temari's though. She'd glance at him every time she took a bite of the steak thinking, _"He sure has some spicy meat." _

Every bite made her blush a horrible red. Shikamaru noticed this and ignored it but couldn't help but to think of how plump her lips look when she was chewing. He would have loved to give her a kiss but she made it clear that that wasn't happening. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the nasty thoughts out of his mind, this annoyed him. He quickly finished his food then tossed the empty plate into the sink then retired to his room, leaving a somewhat "hot" Temari alone. She finished her food as well and cleaned the dishes. She went in the direction Shikamaru was to ask a simple question.

He was stretched out on his bed and turned his head in her direction. "What?" was all he said. Temari stood with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face. "Do you have something that I can wear to bed?" Shikamaru turned his gaze back to the ceiling and pointed to the dresser in the corner of the small room. Temari looked at him keeping the smirk on her face.

She went to the dresser to see what was inside. It was a lot of pants and shirts, most of the shirts were sleeveless. Temari choose on of the many sleeveless shirts, she picked a black one and then a black and gray pair of shorts. Shikamaru couldn't help but to look at the blonde kunoichi as she was bent over going through the drawers and her butt was, technically, in his face. He tried to ignore it but couldn't help himself, unfortunately it was turning him on slightly.

Temari took the clothes and went inside the bathroom to change, once she emerged Shikamaru tried to contain himself as he was already turned on from before not to mention her large chest was noticeable among the small shirt and the very short shorts looked perfect on her. "Do I sleep here or in the shower?" she asked angered.

Slowly coming back to reality he shrugged his shoulders and then got out the bed. "Take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Temari noticed this wasn't Shikamaru's normal tone of voice and it scared her. "No Nara san, I'll take the sofa keep your own bed." She said. Shikamaru didn't want to argue either so he kept it as that and returned to his bed. Another loud crash of thunder was heard as it was herald by lightning.

Temari looked out the window at how wet it was outside, she took the blanket that was folded on the bed and went to the living room. She prepared her "bed" and took one of the pillows of Shikamaru's bed and was ready to go to sleep when another loud bang was heard. Temari shot up wide eyed as she wasn't used to this in the sand village. Temari was terrified because compared to the other loud bangs this one seemed closer. Another shot of lightning came about and then that's when the lights shut off. Temari sat there clutching the blanket as tight as she could, hoping the lights was about to come back on but they didn't.

Shikamaru then appeared from his room with a lighted candle. "This place is cheap so when there is a bad storm I get the worst of it and my power always goes out first." He lit another candle that was near the sofa so Temari could have light. "Don't worry either, it should be back on by morning." He then returned to his room leaving Temari alone once again. She tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work she was too worried about the storm that went on for another hour.

Another loud bang of thunder came about and scared Temari a lot. She was too afraid to stay so she decided to bunk with Shikamaru. She tip toed to his bedroom and opened his door. She gently pulled the blanket back and slipped one foot at a time under the covers. Shikamaru was well aware what was going on, he had woke up once he heard the door open.

He continued to keep his back to her as her being this close began to turn him on once again. Temari closed her eyes and softly placed on hand around his waist, snuggling up to him. This was beginning to be a bit too much for Shikamaru so he had to break the moment. "Why are you in my bed?" he asked suddenly. Temari jerked her arm away and sat up to look at him. That's when she saw his eyes wide open concentrating on the wall.

"The storm was scaring me." Was all she got out. Shikamaru turned over so he'd be facing her. "I can't believe that a fierce kunoichi like yourself is afraid of a little storm." He said with a small smile. Temari pouted. "Look I'm not used to this stuff ok." She whined. "Don't you tell anyone about this alright?" He said to her. "I promise." She told him. "Shikamaru, can I still keep my arm around you?" she asked him. At first he didn't say anything but that changed because he was enjoying having her touch him. "If you tell anyone I will kill you okay?" Temari nodded and placed her arm around his waist once again.

Shikamaru was getting more aroused by this and it bothered him so much. Actually he wanted to place his arm around her and make out with the Suna kunoichi but he didn't dare let his hormones get the best of him. He tried to ignore her but it wasn't working. An hour had went by and Temari was sound asleep but Shikamaru was really agitated that his hormones were consuming him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he gave in he just had to touch the Suna kunoichi that was beside him.

He turned over and looked at her face. _"Damn you hormones!"_ he shouted to himself. "Temari." He said shaking her trying to wake her up. After three tries nothing. "She's a heavy sleeper." He said. Shikamaru then looked down at his boxers to see how amorous he really was, he was very amorous indeed. Shikamaru was never direct so what he did next shocked even himself.

Shikamaru stroked her cheek and slightly smiled. He then slowly but surely moved in to give her a kiss but once he was an inch from her face he stopped he felt her chakra rising, she was awake. Temari opened her jade eyes and smiled. "What are you doing Nara san?" He had an amazed expression on his face as she smirked at him. "What in the world are you doing awake!" he said. "I've been awake for the longest time just listening to you. Of course you couldn't tell because I calmed my chakra until now. So you were about to kiss me huh Nara san?"

He said nothing. "Don't worry I was going to let you…" she said. Shikamaru was confused. "But I wanted to be awake so I could enjoy it too." She said smiling. Shikamaru looked at her confused. She stroked his cheek just as he did to her a second ago. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss right there in his bed. Once they parted they both looked at each other. "Wow." He began. "That was really awkward." Temari looked at him. "You're telling me, who would have thought that you could kiss like that?" she asked. He quickly cut his eyes at her. "I was talking about the spontaneity of it." He corrected her.

"Oh." They both sat there not making a move. Temari was holding the sheets close to her chest while Shikamaru simply looked up at the ceiling. _"Why are we just sitting here?" _ His inner self shouted at him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes_. "We both want her so bad so why aren't we making a move. I mean she wants you and you want her, so what is the problem?"_ The inner Shika asked. The lazy shinobi simply groaned at his selfish thoughts.

Temari turned to look at Shikamaru. He looked at her with a scowl expression on his face. "What?" he asked angered, Temari frowned at this sudden change in attitude. "Can I go to sleep? I mean if we're not going to continue this or move it up a notch may I sleep then?" she asked. Shikamaru was dumbfounded. He sucked his teeth then sat up. Temari looked so hot to him and he wanted her so bad at this point. He moved closer to her and began to kiss her neck, this caught her off guard completely but she enjoyed it.

Temari placed her arm around Shikamaru and enjoyed the kisses he was giving her. Ever second was torture for the shadow master as the strength of how amorous he was grew more and more to where he couldn't stand it anymore. Shikamaru went from playfully kissing the kunoichi's soft skin to biting it out of frustration. It was nice at first but he was too into it where Temari began to no longer feel pleasure but pain.

"Ouch! Damnit Shikamaru! That really hurts, can you stop biting me that hard." She told him. In his trance like state he nodded in agreement. They continued this "childish" foreplay as Shikamaru was ready for more, a lot more. Shikamaru was so amorous he began to move on with or without Temari, and he didn't care. He slipped his hand inside her, rather his, black tank top hoping to cop a feel. To his delight she allowed it, but all this was adding to the torture he was receiving.

Shikamaru gave in as he couldn't stand it anymore, he threw the kunoichi down on the bed and climbed atop her. Temari was shaken and afraid of his sudden strength. "Nara san?!" she shouted as she tried to get back up but he forced her back down and nearly ripped the shirt off her. Temari covered her red lace bra with her hands, as this new Shikamaru scared her. He next ripped her shorts off her to expose the matching pair of boy shorts underneath. "Shika- Shikamaru, what's wrong with you?" Temari asked highly afraid. Temari felt as if he was raping her not the pleasure she was feeling earlier. She then let out a ear piercing shriek. "Shikamaru!"

To be continued


	3. I hate youNo I love you

Simple Pleasures (Part 3)

A/N: Here's chapter 3 in all it's lemony goodness. Enjoy!

As the torrid scene played out in his mind the shadow user shook his head to get rid of the scene then mentally yelled at his inner self for thinking of such a horrible thought. _"Hey man, it could happen if you don't release it now!"_ His inner self shouted. Shikamaru just groaned once again as he kissed Temari's soft skin. Temari pushed him off for a second and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" "Nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me that's all." Temari thought of it as odd but shrugged it off and went back into the moment they had. Shikamaru caressed her shoulder and her thigh. He was so into the moment that he didn't realize that his cell phone was ringing. It was Chouji, but that went on and became a missed call because Shikamaru was kind of busy at the moment.

Temari threw her head back moaning lightly as Shikamaru softly nibbled on her skin. She ran her hand up and down his neck and back. Shikamaru knew he was doing a good job because for Temari to show any type of enjoyment was simply odd. Shikamaru began to explore inside of Temari's bra and he was very impressed, this was just adding to the torture. Temari must was just as amorous as Shikamaru because she was a fast mover herself. She pulled off her tank top and shorts a lightning speed and laid there. Shikamaru looked at her a smirked.

"Are you just going to stand there or do I need to put my clothes back on and leave? Me and you both know this is what you been wanting all day long." She said as she moved her hand up and down her own abdomen. Shikamaru was on his knees next to her on the large double bed. He gulped hard and crossed his arms. "Not all day, only a few hours back that's all." He said then he moved in for another kiss.

The moment was very heated as the passion that entwined the two grew stronger and stronger. Shikamaru then surprised Temari by doing something that no one ever knew he'd do and that was be romantic. He actually wanted it that way, Temari wasn't sure if she should be afraid of the storm or this new Shikamaru in front of her.

Temari sat up openly as demanded by Shikamaru. He was kneeling behind her and massaging her shoulders, just as he did earlier when they were at the training grounds. He was kissing her neck and shoulder, then he slowly began to remove her bra as his shirt was already off unknown to her. Shikamaru couldn't see her chest because he was behind her but he could feel through Temari's body that she was nervous.

Shikamaru crept his hands around her to feel her soft flesh, a soft breath came out of Temari as his hands landed where he wanted. He moved closer to her so she could feel that he was shirtless as well and this comforted her and eased the tension of her being the only naked one in the room. Temari turned around to touch his chest and allow Shikamaru in for a view. The sight of Temari's bust was too much for him because it was a lot larger than that purple dress gives her credit for. He placed his mouth on one side and massaged the other but after only a minute of that Temari stopped him.

"Look shadow boy, I appreciate you being all sweet and all or at least trying but I don't need that, I'm tired of all this can we get to the serious stuff?" she asked bluntly. Shikamaru's face dropped. "Nani? I thought this was the kind of stuff girls liked?" he asked.

"I'm not that kind of girl. I take it you've read on of Jariya's books huh? Well meet me, the opposite of the girls he describes in those books." Temari said smiling. "Well I never read those books but I had just assumed…" "Well you assumed wrong." Shikamaru smiled. "Who would have known that you were the same kind of girl I liked." He said. Temari looked at him and then yanked him under the blanket to do some business. He went willingly and removed his boxers so fast. Temari was already out of those matching red lace boy shorts as well.

"Wow you're fast." Shikamaru said while he was raised above her using his arms as support. "You're no snail yourself." She said with a smirk. Temari had one hand covering her most sensitive areas as a tease for him. "Move your hand." He said agitated. "Why should I?" "Well nothing is going to get done this way." He told her. Temari thought about it and moved her hand to reveal herself to Shikamaru, he smiled.

"_Hmmm I wonder if now would be the best time to tell him about that crush I have on him huh?"_ Temari thought to herself. _"No it might ruin the moment and he'd get made or something." _Temari then jumped when she felt the unexpected fingers of her lover touching the very area she was shielding a second ago. "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?" she shouted out. "I thought that'd catch your attention. I mean you were in that trance for a moment." He teased.

"Oh shut up….but it don't hurt to keep going.." She said in a soft tone grabbing his hand. "I see you liked it huh?" Temari nodded. Shikamaru picked up where he left off sliding one finger inside her and moving it in and out. Temari moaned softly but it picked up when he slid another inside the very wet kunoichi. Temari's moans turned into breathless yells of passion.

Shikamaru was through with teasing her so he moved it up some, he positioned himself right at her entrance. He gave her one final look before he continued on, she smiled signaling it was ok. Shikamaru entered the kunoichi and with every inch she let out a small yelp. Finally once he was entirely inside her they both let out a sigh of relief as the most painful part, for her anyways, was over.

Shikamaru began to start off slow then he sped up the pace as she got used to it. Shikamaru wasn't exactly "small" either, his size was something that Temari had to get used to. Of course no other female knew of his size either so that made Temari feel special. Temari had done this about three times before she didn't think he'd be any different but once she felt the first inch or so she knew it would be a long night. Shikamaru was about eight inches easily, so Temari was in for it and adding to how amorous he really was….they'd be there a while.

Within a few short moments Temari found herself begging that he sped everything up and that shocked the Konoha shinobi but he did comply. Temari's face was already covered in sweat as if she just was out jogging for hours and Shikamaru already looked tired mostly because at the rate of sped he was going. For someone that never did this before he sure knew how to please her. "Faster Shika kun!" she roared. He stopped for a second and scooped her up pulling her closer to him to continue the process.

Temari's chest were bouncing so hard as he continued his speed. He kept going faster and faster stopping briefly to only to mess with her by touching the most sensitive part of her body that would send pulses of energy through her. This was only to aid in the orgasm that was coming upon them both.

Within moments the two shinobi had reached their peak and together enjoyed their eventful love making. Temari screamed her lovers name at the top of her lungs, as he went faster and deeper. "Shikamaru!" "I love you Temari." He said. Then there was a silence, Shikamaru thrusted himself inside her one final time before he released his sexual frustrations. Temari felt every aspect of it as she was at her peak as well. Exhausted, they both laid there sweating and out of breath. Temari looked at Shikamaru with a smirk.

"What?" he asked. "You're pretty fast there. This had to be your first time huh?" She asked him." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to the wall. "Go to sleep, I mean the jonin exams are in a day right?" he said sarcastically. A look of panic came across Temari's face. "That's right! We have to train in the morning." She said settling in. "What, I promised I'd train with you today not tomorrow." He argued. "No you promised you train me in general. Just the morning and then you have the whole day to yourself." She said. "Fine."

Only in a short time did Temari ruin Shikamaru's slumber once more. "Umm Shikamaru?" she asked. "What?" he groaned. "Did you mean it when you said…" Temari then was quiet. "Never mind." The pair laid there and returned to their slumber.

The Next Morning

Suddenly morning was upon them and before Shikamaru had the chance to open his eyes a quick feel next to him revealed that Temari was already up and out of the bed. He jumped out of bed fast and searched his apartment, she was no where to be found but there was a tasteful display of breakfast sitting on the counter but he didn't dare eat it. He ran back to his room and slapped on his robe.

Shikamaru raced outside because he was the only shinobi that lived in this area plus there was a small area for training nearby and if anyone saw her there they would think things. Outside in only a single black robe stood Shikamaru worried that his companion was nearby, she wasn't. He returned back to his apartment.

When he opened the door there she was standing before him. "I thought it was hilarious watching you run around like a animal looking for me. The entire time I was in the bathroom baka yarou!" she said. Shikamaru grunted then returned to his room. "What's wrong Nara san? Upset?" she asked.

He said nothing, he continued on to his room naturally she followed him. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast for you, I already ate." She said. He continued to ignore her and preceded to his room. "Oh come on Shikamaru! It was just a joke! Everyone knows how you like to keep everything to yourself so don't worry I didn't tell anyone." She said looking at him.

"When are you leaving?" he simply asked her. "What? Look I said I was sorry what more do you want?" she asked. "It's not over that, it's other things. But if you want I'll take you back to Suna…" he trailed off as he made up his bed.

"Sure, I'll get ready." She said. Temari took a glimpse of a calendar that was strategically placed on the wall. "Oh my-" she shouted stopping mid sentence. "What now?" he asked. "The jonin exams are tomorrow! We need to train more today!" she said in her rage.

"Calm down we have all day and I don't remember anything in the deal about training for two days, all you asked for was one and that's what I gave you. Not to mention let you sleep in my house…."

"Don't you mean with you?" she asked smirking. A soft groan came from Shikamaru as he looked for clothes. He grabbed a few items and went for the bathroom, leaving Temari alone. Temari then arose and went for the bathroom door, furious of the being on the other side of the door.

"Look Nara san, I'm sorry for the remark but last night before you went to sleep you promised you'd help me train in the morning." "I know. I know. Don't make me change my mind." He said angered. "What is your problem huh? All I'm asking is to be as good as shinobi as you." She said. Silence resumed once again. "Answer this then. What was that about last night?" she said.

Temari then heard the quietness from him brushing his teeth, he then cracked the door open not before hiding his body behind it, only to say a few words. "You're easy." He said then popped his head back inside and locking the door to resume brushing his teeth. Temari had a scowl expression on her face. "What?!" she shouted. "I am not e-a-s-y!" she spelled for him. "You're just happy that your first time was worth it that's all. You just think you're a man now because you had a taste of a female on your little virgin..."

Shikamaru opened the door once more to interrupt her. "Shut up and get ready so I can get this over with." He then closed the door once again. Temari looked at her close and began to change. "But seriously, what was that about last night. Remember what you said? You told me that you loved me, were you serious?" she announced. Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and looked at her. "It was the heat of the moment that's all. Like I said your.." "Oh shut up!!" she said. "That's not true and you know it!"

Temari turned her back to Shikamaru, motioning for him to zip her dress. "Did you mean it?" she asked one final time. _"Why did I say that?"_ he asked himself. _"Now she's going to ask all day. " _He groaned and looked at her. "You know it's true that's why you feel all stupid when she's around you." His inner self argued. Shikamaru groaned once more then rolled his eyes, there Temari was staring him down like a criminal waiting desperately for an answer.

"I never mean anything." He said leaving out the bedroom and towards the front door. Temari looked down. "That's your problem you never mean anything. All you think about is yourself!" she shouted. He looked at her. "Bah! Ignorant woman always trying to start a conflict. Let's go I have other things I could be doing."

"No!" she said. "Come on Temari." "No I'll just go back to Suna, I don't want to upset you even more…" she said with calmness in her voice. That changed suddenly to cruel intended anger. "But I will!" Shikamaru was angered now. "Look Shikamaru! I'm sick and tired of your smart answers for everything and that same dull boring personality you have, get a life! You're the most spoiled kid in Konoha not to mention only child, what do you have to be depressed about?" she shouted at him.

"So this is about how you have some unknown psychopathic beings as siblings and its just me and my parents?" he lashed back at her. "What? No it's that fact that you like things to come easy for you!" she shouted at him. Shikamaru shrugged. "Well you came didn't you?" he asked calmly. "That's it!" Temari shouted. "For the last time I'm not easy!!" she said as loud as possible. "Go ahead yell, I'm pretty sure people in the city didn't hear you." He said.

Temari was so agitated with him now, she grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the counter. "Look Nara! I don't know what your problem is but if it's the last thing I do I'll be sure to find out." " Why do you care in the first place? Apparently it's none of your business." "I'll make it mine." "Give up please for both our sakes. Don't worry about my problems; don't you have the jonin exams?"

"I will help you no matter what. That's another thing with you, what's this sob story you have? You seem to make everything seem so calm even when its bad. Then to top it all off you give off this I hate the world attitude." "Why are you so concerned about me? Leave me alone." He said shoving her off.

Shikamaru headed to the door. "What are you hiding Nara?" "None of your business, so leave me alone already." "No!" she said. "I don't help people that's for sure but I…" "Then why bother? How about this you take your stuff and leave huh. Find someone else to help you because I don't feel like wasting my time." He told her. "What? You're not going to help me?" "No, because you're driving me insane with all this senseless yelling about me and my feelings!"

"You never care about anyone else's feelings when you give that nonchalant attitude of yours!" "I do! You just don't get it when I say there's nothing wrong with me! Why is it that you care so much? I don't like hanging out, I hate training others, I most importantly I hate troublesome females like yourself! Just leave me alone!" Shikamaru's strong voice echoed.

"I don't care what you like and don't like, all I want to know is if there's a way I can help you that's all." She shouted. "I don't want your help or sympathy." "You weren't saying that last night now were you?" she asked with a smirk. "You weren't saying much of anything either except for _faster!_"he teased. Temari ran to the bed and grabbed her giant fan spreading it wide along side her body.

"How about we train now! Me, killing you!" she said. With that she prepared to swing the iron flag in his direction but he countered with his shadow possession jutsu. Temari was angered now. "Remember this?" he said with his smirk that would normally seduce the little sand kunoichi. Temari was very angered now and with the high intensity of her anger she somehow pushed his shadow off, basically breaking his jutsu.

She grabbed the fan once more and charged to him with anger in her eyes. "This is bad." He said before he barely made it out the way. Temari made a path of destruction in his small apartment with the wind from her fan. "Temari!" he shouted trying to get through to her but she was too bent on anger. "Come on Nara san, let's train now." She said sarcastically.

"Look damnit, you're ruining my apartment. Calm down alright." He said. Temari continued to swing her fan in his direction, not caring what she destroyed. "Temari calm down!" he shouted.

She continued to ignore him as she was too bent on anger. Temari held the fan as if it was a large dagger and prepared to lunge it to the leaf shinobi. But something happened that no one saw coming, it was something that was expected especially from Shikamaru. With the fan coming just inches away from his face Shikamaru gave in without haste he voiced the same words that echoed through Temari's mind everyday.

"Temari san, I love you!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear and snap out of her trance. Temari lowered the fan and placed it beside her. She knelt down to the floor next to Shikamaru and looked at him. "What?" she asked confused. He said nothing. "If it's true what you said Shikamaru I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way about you…" she trailed off.

Shikamaru didn't say anything he simply looked at her with that same dull expression. Temari let out a small smile and then hugged him. Shikamaru didn't receive the hug back, he pulled away from her and looked at the happy expression on her face. Shikamaru pushed her to the side and stood up briskly walking to the door. "I think you need to leave." He said not looking her in the eye. Temari was confused and let out a strong depressing sigh, gathered her things and left.

Before she walked out the door she looked at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Never let your one chance get away no matter how you feel." She told him then disappeared into the street, leaving him standing there.

Shikamaru thought of those words and how he felt, something that he never did but this was different. He never thought of himself being "in love" with anyone no matter what, he felt strange at this point. He was confused, let go and try out this crazy thing he was feeling or simply ignore it. "Females are too troublesome in the first place. Whatever." He said. Shikamaru closed his door then looked at the disheveled mess of an apartment, he groaned then rolled his eyes. He lounged on the sofa and eventually went to sleep.

To Be Contiued


End file.
